


Где ты был?

by Oblako



Series: Однострочники по Sherlock BBC [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: Джон и Грег - пара. Джон волнуется и запрещает любимому работать в полиции. Грег обещает, а потом выкручивается и врет, чтобы сходить в Ярд. В стиле "Пять раз, когда Грег соврал и один раз, когда Джон спалил его, но простил"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где ты был?

\- Серьёзно?  
Джон повернул к нему экран ноутбука.  
В новостях хорошенькая журналистка щебетала о задержании опасного преступника, держащего в страхе весь Лондон. А на заднем фоне, в самом углу, с техниками-криминалистами стоял, хоть и спиной, но вполне узнаваемый… ох ты ж, надо же было так спалиться.  
\- Грег?  
\- Но Джон, меня Фредриксон попросил!  
\- Мне чихать на шефа Скатлонд-Ярда, а тебе уже совсем не сорок!  
\- Я только консультировал, честно, никакого риска…  
\- И на место задержания, где, кстати, была стрельба, ты попал… как?  
\- …  
\- Сколько раз ты водил меня за нос?  
\- Джон…  
\- Сколько раз ты был не там, где ты говорил, что был?  
\- …  
\- Я ведь позвоню и спрошу у Майкрофта. Грег, ненавижу, когда ты мне врёшь.  
\- Я ездил в Скотланд-Ярд. Пять раз.  
\- Ну да, и один раз на «полевые работы». А ведь тебе уже даже не шестьдесят, Грег, чёрт тебя побери!  
\- Но ведь мы поймали её!!!  
\- Её?  
Джон запустил ролик заново. Журналистка умело избегала любых намёков на пол злодея.  
\- Нам нужно выманить… - начал Грег.  
\- Не нам, а им, - прервал его Джон.  
\- Хорошо, им, - послушно согласился Грег.  
Ролик закончился, и Джон запустил его снова.  
\- Не думай, что мы закончили, - пробурчал он через пару минут.  
\- Угу, - виновато откликнулся Грег.  
Журналистка замолчала, и на кухне стало тихо. Джон обиженно сопел, а Грег посматривал на него искоса.  
\- Так что там… ну и что там было-то?


End file.
